Worst Best Summer
by PaintingSkies
Summary: The holidays began and Allyson Dawson has made plans with her best friends, her mom and dad ruining it.. Because well, they might or might not have sent her to a summer camp. Something tells her it's going to be one of a kind, and she is not happy about that, but will a certain teenage blonde change her mind? (I'm 11 years old, no hate please) Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey there, people who are reading this right now! :) Well, I am Izzy, recently joined fanfiction and this is my first story. I'm sorry if it's boring**

* * *

I sigh happily as I walk into the house, I drop my bag on the floor. Finally! No more school for me. This years vacation will be the best! I kick the bag that's in my way and run up half of the stairs until-

"Ally, shoes off in the house." My mother tells me, sighing, which is about the 100th time this week. I take my converse off and chuck them down the stairs. My brown haired mother glares at me as the shoes roll down the stairs.

I run up the rest of the stairs hearing muffled sounds of my mother shouting at me, I roll my eyes at my mothers gesture.

I sigh happily once again and go to my stereo, I turn it on as my favourite song blasts from the speakers. I jump around the room, grabbing my hairbrush and singing into it.

_'I must be blind.  
To not have seen the signs.  
Such a pretty little thing,  
So much prettier without_ me-'**(1)**

I get cut off by my phone vibrating in my pocket, I look at the caller ID to see one of my best friends name. I turn the stereo off, getting the phone.

"Hey Cass!" I exclaim, excitedly.. Lets just say we've made a lot of plans for the summer, together.

"Aye Alls! I need advice.." She kind-of-whispered into the phone.

"What's up?" I ask, collapsing onto my bed, the hairbrush lying somewhere in the room, forgotten.

"What colour suits me? I have a date!" She suddenly squeals, loudly. Almost making me deaf.

"That's great Cass! Blue matches you best, but, who with?"

"Do you remember Ethan?" She asks, Ethan.. Ethan.. Ethan! Oh it's the dude with brown hair, brown eyes and is really tall, he's in my Gym class.

"Oh yeah! Lucky you, but if he ever breaks your heart.. I'll break his neck."

"I'll beat you too it" She replied, obviously with a smirk. I just know.

"Allyy... I think I'm in love." She sighs.

I raise my eyebrow, "Isn't it too early for you and Ethan?"

"Nooo... Not him, Austin Moon!"

"You mean that blonde celebrity, who is a player and a jerk?" I ask, confusion clearly written all over my face.

"That CUTE blonde celebrity!" She squeals, I roll my eyes. Cass.

"What about the player and jerk part, it's clearly true, due to the magazines.. and well, its everywhere!"

"Naw, that don't count, child. He's so cute, I mean, blonde hair, tall, six pack, surfs, brown eyes and-"

"Cass, are you for real? Come on! He's just a normal player dude!" I exclaim laughing, she just described him like he's all perfect.

"Come on! Admit it, he's hot!" she squealed, again. I was about to protest until..

My door slowly opens and there stands my younger brother, Ashton..

"Ally, mom wanted me to get you downstairs" He whispered, as he saw me on the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, Cass.. I have to go. Mom wants me down for something." I say to Cass, slowly getting off the bed.

"Aw, bye girl! See you soon!"

"You bet, tell me the details after the date!"

"Kay! Bye!"

I turn off my phone and slip it back into my pocket, then walk down the stairs really, really slow.

"Come on Ally! I don't have all day!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs, I roll my eyes. As I get down each step the aroma of my mom's famous pizza fills the kitchen, I sigh dreamingly.

I run towards the kitchen table and grab a slice, unfortunately my mother takes it out of my hands before I could actually 'attack' it, as my brother calls it she puts it back on the table. I groan.

"Wash your hands and wait till your dad gets home and Ashton comes downstairs." She demands, taking her apron off.

I roll my eyes and wash my hands, then I sit 5 minutes of torture before my dad comes home.

"Hey honey." He greets my mother, giving her a kiss.

"Ew, gross.. Stop before I puke!" I say gagging.

"Well, hello to you too." My dad says, as I roll my eyes.

Finally, my mother calls Ashton downstairs, and he's down like lightning after he smelt the delicious pizza.

We all sit down and I'm the first to grab a piece, I munch on the pizza.

"Ally, me and your father got a surprise for you!" She squeals, I just slow down chewing looking at her.

"Aww! I don't get a surprise?" My brother whines, just for my mother to shush him.

"Your going to a summer camp!" My parents exclaim in unison, I choke on my pizza. I'm not going.

"Aha, thanks but I've already got plans this summer." I say, sipping my water.

My mom and dad look at me seriously and I choke on my water this time.

"You can't make me! I'M NOT GOING!" I yell.

"You have no choice." My mother tells me, as she tries to calm me down at the same time.

"You know what!? I hate this! I hate YOU!" I yell at my parents, standing up and running up the stairs and slamming the door to my room behind me.

I'm not going, no way.

This is some fucking sick joke right? ...

Something tells me this will be one kind of a summer, and I HATE it.

* * *

**So, this is my first story.. So I would appreciate reviews on how I could improve it or like, I don't know? If you enjoyed this first chapter or not. Well, bye! :) -Izzy**


End file.
